Trouble
by Asura Mori
Summary: Sequel to Slave. Sora and Kairi set out in search of Riku, who has been taken into the darkness again by Ansem. But Riku can't help but wonder if they'll continue looking for him once they've heard what really happened to him that night. New alternate ending.
1. Kindred Hearts

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, and I doubt that they would have Ansem raping any of there characters, so I don't own the characters either. Heh, but I do own my plot-device!

Chapter One: Kindred Hearts

By: Asura Mori

/Riku's Pov/

How many days had it been since I'd seen the light of my own world? How long had it been since I'd seen the faces of those friends who I had left behind? I didn't know. Minutes seemed like hours here. Hours like days. Days like years. I had lost track of time long ago. My thoughts were what kept me company these days, since Ansem was almost never around.

It was painful thinking about Sora and Kairi, especially since the last time I'd seen them, they were locking lips. I had known for a long time how they felt about each other... but still it was painful, feeling the emptiness that image had brought upon me. I had always known that I would be alone after they admitted their feelings to each other, known that I would be left behind while they were happy and together. Alone and suffering, not from the loss of my friends, but from the nightmare called Ansem. But I'm even more alone now.

I stopped my pacing and sat down with a sigh. Ansem wouldn't be back until later, though how much later I didn't know. There really was nothing to do here in the Realm of Darkness, which was where I had gone with Ansem after our little bedroom scene. I couldn't help but wonder if Sora and Kairi were even worried about me. Did they even notice that I was gone? I started to summon the little orb that would show me my friends, but stopped, feeling the emptiness that always accompanied this action. No, I wouldn't look in on them, but... "Sora... Kairi..." I whispered, knowing there was no way they could ever hear me, "... Be happy."

/Sora's Pov/

I looked up, swearing that I had heard Riku's voice just now. But there was nothing, only the setting sun. I watched from the shore, the sun's wavering rays reflecting like a thousand stars upon the ocean. Riku had been missing for over a week now and nobody knew what had happened to him. I had gone over to his house the day after he'd left me and Kairi on the beach. His mother said he was upstairs, asleep, and that she'd go and wake him up. She came back down, sobbing that Riku was gone.

I looked up at the sky, wondering if they could possibly know the answer to this mystery. "Riku... where are you...?" I asked, watching the clouds as they sailed by. Everything was quiet as I watched the clouds, but I recieved no answer to the question I so badly wanted answered. I needed to tell Riku something, something important, but now...

I turned my gaze to the sea, watching as it receded in and out of the shore. Something winked at me from the sea, blinding me for an instant. I squinted and shielded my eyes, trying to see what had blinded me. There, sailing slowly towards me, was a bottle. A bottle with a note inside.

Excitement racked my body and I ran out into the sea, not caring what the consequences could be. I scooped up the bottle, tearing off the cap, and reached inside to retract a letter. King Mickey's stamp caught my eye and I felt my heart stop. I opened it, then and there, and started to read. All it said was "Come to the castle. Riku's been taken."

I blinked, then ran over to the little boat that was tied to the dock. I had to go and get Kairi. It was time for us both to save Riku... but from what?

/Riku's Pov/

What was this feeling? ... Excitement? Why would I be excited, especially at this time? Ansem would be back soon, I knew that, but that was no reason to get excited. I looked around, wondering if this was just some joke of his, when something caught my eye. A golden... light... My heart stopped, but my feet kept going. I was finally going to escape from this prison created by Ansem. I was finally going home... through the Door to Light...

A hand clamped down on my shoulder, stopping my sprint towards the light. Only a few feet stood in the way of me and home. What had stopped me. I turned to look into golden-eyes. Of course, I thought, feeling the excitement ebbing away, he would catch me. Ansem glared at me and hissed, "Where do you think you're going, slave? You think you have a chance at redemption after you've accepted the darkness again? Don't kid yourself. There is no redemption for the likes of you and me." I could feel his nails digging into my shoulders, but I said nothing. How could I have been so stupid? Of course Ansem would be here, keeping me here, away from the world of the light. I had no chance at redemption, not with this soiled body. There was no hope for me, even when I was born. "Sora..." I whispered, gazing at the fading Doorway to Light, "...I'm sorry."

/Sora's Pov/

"What do you mean, 'Riku's been taken by Ansem'?! I thought we kicked that guy's sorry ass!!!" Kairi could be aggressive when she wanted to and I was glad that I wasn't the one on the recieving end, though I did feel bad for King Mickey, who was flinching everytime she jabbed a finger at him. "Kairi..." she glared at me, daring me to tell her to calm down, "...Just hear him out."

"Thank you, Sora." The King looked at me gratefully, then sighed heavily, "It's true. Riku has gone into darkness again, and I believe that Ansem may have had a hand in this." "But how?" Kairi asked, tears welling up in her eyes, "How could this have happened? And right under our noses? Riku doesn't deserve this, not again." I went over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked at me thankfully, then back at the King. "So, how do we save him?" she asked, clenching her fists. "I've tried. I opened a Doorway to Darkness where Riku could find it, but I believe Ansem stopped him from coming home." the King scowled, "The only way I can think of helping him, is to draw Ansem out and defeat him once and for all, or go to Riku's aid."

I nodded, but something bothered me. The King seemed really depressed and I knew that Riku was a dear friend to him, but something just didn't click together. This whole thing seemed wrong for some reason... "Let's go kick Ansem's ass!!!!!" I heard Kairi whoop. "Again." I whispered, aware of the King watching me, "But... will Riku want to come back?"

The scars of time

Flit across my thoughts

How long have I been this way?

How long have I longed for redemption?

Is there any hope of salvation,

For one as soiled as I?

To be continued...

A.M.- I decided not to make this a one-shot, because it would have been way too long. I'm not one for writing fifteen pages of stuff and would have ended up shorting out on a lot of stuff. This way, I get everything down that I need. How do you guys like the lines at the end? I came up with those at the spurt of the moment... wonder if I'll be able to do it again...

Here's a shout-out to all my reviewers from Slave. Thanks for reviewing so quickly. I wrote Slave in one day and got reviews the same day!!!! I'm so happy!!!!! And that's why I made a sequel and revised both stories to make them better!!!! So be happy!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Lost Soul

Disclaimer: Do I have to do this for every chapter? Or can I get away with just doing it on the first one? Me no own KH or any of its characters, now leave me in peace!!!!!

Chapter Two: Lost Soul

By: Asura Mori

/Riku's Pov/

"Riku, why so depressed?" Ansem had been watching me like a hawk, never leaving me alone for long, ever since my run-in with the Door to Light. Of course, he didn't want his only slave to escape, that would have been terrible for him. I glanced at him, not really giving him an answer. I couldn't figure out what he thought about me, or if a "relationship", as he put it, even existed between us. I was more of toy to him, then an actual lover and individual. There were some times- which scare me- where he actually acts like he cares, holding me softly and caressing my face, and kissing me tenderly. Then there were those other times- which are painful- where he just has his way with me then tosses me aside. Yeah. "Relationship." I think Ansem needs to read a dictionary, because I doubt that's the definition of a "relationship."

Ansem's arms wrapped around mY waist, pullling me into him. I could feel his hot breath as it cascaded down my neck, making me shiver. "It's not nice to ignore people, Riku. It's considered rude." Like I said, somebody give him a dictionary and point out the word "relationship." When I didn't answer, his grip around my waist tightened and he brought his mouth up to my ear, "Riku." he purred, "I want you and I want you now." I turned around, fixing my gaze on his face. I knew what he wanted from me, but I didn't feel like giving today. I felt more... rebellious than usual...

Instead of giving him what he wanted, which was for me to offer myself to him, I pushed away from him and backed up, shaking my head. I was determined to piss him off for once, even though I knew it would result in pain. "Go fuck yourself. I'm tired of being your fuck-toy." I snarled, clenching my fists tightly at my side. He stared at me, probably thinking I'd finally lost it, but I continued to stand firmly. I would not give him what he wanted without a fight. He fixed me with a glare and hissed, "Get over here. NOW." I shook my head, taking another step back. "Don't you dare defy me!" I took another step back, watching him. I knew what would push him over the edge. I laughed at him, watching as his eyes grew wide, "What's the matter? Afraid you might damage me? Come and get me, asshole." I was going to pay for these few minutes of freedom, I knew, but I didn't care. I just wanted to see how mad I could make him.

Suddenly Ansem was gone and fear replaced my inner rebel. I had pissed him off. He reappeared again, grabbing my arm and throwing me to the ground. I fell hard, crying out as he twisted my arm behind my back and pinned me to the ground. "Get the fuck off of me!" I screamed, trying to push him off of me, but he ignored me and pushed me harder into the ground, making me scream louder. He removed my pants with ease and forced himself into me, knowing how painful it would be for me. Tears filled my eyes at this humiliation as he continued to thrust in and out of me, with increasing speed and ferocity. I could feel the blood as it left my body, splashing loudly on the floor. After what seemed an eternity, he finally came and drew out me.

He stood, glaring down at me, his clothes not even wrinkled from what he'd just done to me. "Don't you ever disobey me agian, you cheap whore. You are my slave and you will obey or suffer the consequences." His voice was cold as he slapped me smartly across the face. "Go to Hell!" I sobbed, standing up, painfully aware of my lower exposure, "I fucking hate you! You took everything away from me! My home, my life, my friends!" He only watched me, a small smile on his face as I screamed at him. Once I stopped, he grabbed my arm and drew me into him. "And you think I actually care?" Then he looked thoughtful, before grabbing my chin and kissing me harshly.

Then he was dragging me to a portal of darkness. I couldn't stop him as he threw me into it. I landed badly, scraping my right side along the floor. Looking up, I found myself in my old room in Hollow Bastion. "Why are we here?" I turned to regard Ansem as he stepped out of the portal gracefully. He looked around the room with smile, "Ah, what memories this room brings back." "Answer me!" I snarled, earning another stinging slap. "Don't order me about, slave." he replied coldly, walking over to the door that led out of my room. "W-wait!" I hurried to follow after him, but he used his dark power to repel me back into the wall. "I think we need some alone time, Riku, so stay here and... think on it." Ansem smiled, watching as I struggled to get to my feet, "And, oh yes, I'll have to make sure you stay in your room."

I watched him use his power to seal me in this room, with no apparent way out. I ran over to him, my lower nakedness quite forgotten, hoping I could still get out. No chance. I was repelled once again, though I didn't go as far this time. "Ansem! Don't leave me here!" I screamed at him, but all did was wave and say, "Have fun, my slave. I have to go and deal with some... problems." He winked at me, promising me some of his "fun" for me. I made a face, watching as he left me here to deal with memories I'd have rather not remembered.

_Sora... help me..._

/Sora's Pov/

After we had made a game plan at the King's Castle, Kairi and I had gone to Radiant Garden aka Hollow Bastion, in hopes that Ansem would feel some type of... attachment to the place. We had split up to search the town and I was near Merlin's house, but not close enough to run and get help from him. Kairi was up ahead, searching the Baliff. We were both hoping that Riku was here and not in the Realm of Darkness. "Riku..." I looked around, just now noticing that I was surrounded... by Heartless... great...

I willed the Keyblade to take form and stared at my enemies. They hadn't attacked yet, but... what could be stopping them from doing so... unless...

"Hello, Sora. You look well."

I long for the day

When I can again be free.

Will that time ever come

When I can walk in the world of light agian?

I can feel the bonds of darkness clinging on,

Keeping me here to toy with my emotions.

When will I be free

Of these bonds that tie me down?

To be continued...

A.M.- WHEE!!!! I'm liking my revisions to this story and others. What about you guys? What do you think? Is it better now? Anyway, who could that be behind our favorite brunette? Is it Riku? Is it Ansem? Or is it some other guy that I just made up off the top of my head? Personally, I like option three!!!!!!!! But that's probably because it includes me in the sentence... damn it...

Thanks to my first four reviewers of SLAVE: Crazy-kins, Yuri Angel of Yaoi, ChibiFrubaGurl (who asked for a sequel), adn missgoo93!!!!!!!!! Thanks for the support and I hope you like the sequel as much as you liked SLAVE. Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Fractured Love

Disclaimer: I think we all understand that I don't own KH... so leave me alone!

Chapter Three: Fractured Love

By: Asura Mori

/Sora's Pov/

"Hello, Sora. You look well." I turned at the sound, still keeping an eye on the stagnant Heartless around me. I didn't need those bastards hindering me anymore than they usually did. My eyes fixated on the man in front of me, and I felt rage building up inside. Here was the man I had been searching for, the one who had taken my best friend from me. "Ansem." I hissed quietly, tightening sweaty hands on my Keyblade. Even though he was the guy I was searching for... I reeeeeeally just wanted to kill him and get all my worries over with, but I knew, deep down in my heart, that it wouldn't help me find Riku.

"What's wrong, Sora? Weren't you expecting me? Or perhaps..." he ran a lazy eye over me, watching to see my expression, "Someone else? Someone more... important to you?" "Cut the crap, Ansem!" I snarled, never taking my eyes off of the bastard in front of me. This was the man who had taken Riku from me, the man who had made my friend's life a living Hell. "What the Hell have you done with Riku?!"

I watched as Ansem laughed, starting as a soft chuckle and ending in a deep rumble. "What have I DONE with Riku?" he asked, still chuckling, "Many things. Many things. But that's not what you meant, is it? No, you want to know where he is, don't you?" I glared at him, making him laugh even harder. He knew that he was pissing me off, and that if he didn't stop soon, I would leap over there and kick this bastard's ass. The man in front of me finally stopped laughing, but the glow in his eyes only brightened. "You want to know where he is, Keyblade Bearer? You want to know where your precious friend is?"

I continued to glare at him, willing myself not to leap at him and end this now. I needed this man, if only to figure out where Riku was right now. The man continued to watch me, his eyes only glowing brighter. I refused to answer him, because I wasn't stupid. I knew that he just wanted to fuck with me. "Of course you want to know where he is. After all... he is the only thing that is important to you now, isn't he." It was a statement, but a fact, though I wasn't too sure as to what he could mean. Of course Riku was important to me... but that didn't make any of my other friends less important. What was this bastard getting at?

Ansem laughed, looking away from me briefly. I thought about jumping him at that exact moment, but then the Heartless around me shifted, moving aside as if to let something through. Ansem turned to look at me again, a smile glued onto his face. "Instead of having me tell you where Riku's been... Why don't you ask him yourself?" he said, pointing behind me, past the Heartless that had moved.

/Riku's Pov/

After Ansem left me, I finally realized that my pants were around my ankles. Blushing furiously I pulled my pants up, then looked around for a way out. Unfortunately, there wasn't one, which didn't help my mood any. In fact, I could say I got a little... _carried away_ with my anger. Let's just say, I don't think the furniture in the room appreciated my return that much. I glared at the dark flames covering the doorway of my old room, cursing them silently. If only they weren't there, then maybe I could get out and help Sora. Just maybe.

As if God or some other deity had heard my prayers, the dark flames dissipated. I blinked, unwilling to believe in my good fortune. There was no way those flames had gone out on there own. I waited a couple of minutes, waiting to see if Ansem just suddenly showed up out the blue, but... he didn't. I was still alone after five minutes, and that's when I knew that he wasn't there. I ran out the door, summoning my dark Keyblade, Fenrir. into my hands. I would need it if I ran into trouble.

I made my way quickly through the castle, remembering every little detail about the place. I knew my way around, without even having to stop and regain my memory. I had been in this castle long enough to have retained my sense of direction of the place, and found the entrance with little difficulty. I ran outside without a second thought, not even bothering to check if something was waiting for me out there, because I knew that if something had wanted to get me, it would have struck a lot earlier.

I blinked and looked around. Now, I was confused. The outside of Hollow Bastion looked nothing like it had the last time I'd been there. I looked around, wondering where I was supposed to go from here. The space of land in front of me was huge, spanning quite a distance. I started to walk, hoping I would find out where the hell I was. A fissure of crystal rose up in front of me. I didn't even stop for a brief second, just ran right on through. Heartless and Nobodies alike jumped out from the shadows, set on ripping out my heart. I ignored them, running past them quickly, using Fenrir only when the need arose.

I got through and ran into another huge area, though it was apparent that this one only led to one place. I continued to run past the countless Heartless and Nobodies that showed up, determined to save my strength for whatever lay ahead. I knew that, somewhere in this place, Ansem was waiting for me, and I wasn't about to let him take me back into darkness. I gritted my teeth and tightened my grip on Fenrir. There was no way in Hell that I was letting that bastard take me again... not _willingly_ anyway.

That's when I reached the town. I looked around, confused. First, a deserted area, now a town? This was getting kinda weird... or I was just being paranoid. My gaze stopped on a man in blue robes and a blue hat, with white hair poking out here and there, and a long white beard that fell to his waist. He was looking at me funny, as if trying to remember something. I backed away from the man, a flicker of worry in my thoughts. The old man looked like he wanted to say something to me, but didn't know how to say it. That's when I ran, with the man calling after me.

I didn't stop until I was sure that I had lost the old man. He hadn't seemed familiar to me... but was there the possibility that he'd known me? Known Sora? I turned to go back and ask, when I saw a large group of Heartless surrounding some poor person. I readied Fenrir, ready to leap in at any given moment to support the person, when something glinted in his hands. My chest constricted, making it very hard to breathe. A Keyblade lay in the boy's grasp, the metal glinting gently in the sun. I shook my head, stepping back a pace. Sora was... here? I watched the events unfold, as the Heartless made no move as to strike Sora, then a familiar voice rang out. "Hello, Sora. You look well."

I froze and watched as Ansem, my hated lover, walked out into the open, drawing an angry response from my best friend. Sora wasn't too happy to see him either. I listened to their conversation half-heartedly, formulating a plan of action. If I could take Ansem out... I'd be free... and I could finally forget him... I started to move, barely noticing the Heartless that were suddenly staring at me. I blinked and stared right back at them, then froze yet again upon hearing Ansem's silken voice. "Instead of having me tell you where Riku's been... Why don't you ask him yourself?" he said, pointing right at me.

Sora's eyes widened and he stood up, dropping his Keyblade to his side, not even paying attention to the Heartless around him. "Ri... ku...?" I swallowed tightly, taking in my friend. He'd grown since the last time I'd seen him... though he wasn't as tall as me. "Hey, Sora..." I answered, uneasy. Ansem was planning something, I could see it in his bright golden eyes. "Riku..." Sora took a step towards me, completely ignoring the Heartless, who had stiffened when he moved. I looked at them, then at Ansem, then back at Sora. If Sora wasn't more careful, these Heartless would be on him like lightening. "Sora... stop." I begged him, looking again at the Heartless that surrounded him. He blinked, then seemed to take in his situation, then nodded at me in understanding.

"Riku... where have you been?" Sora's voice was pleading, begging me to tell him that I hadn't gone with Ansem of my own free will. I stared at him, wondering how he'd found out. Ansem hadn't told him... but then... who...? I took a step back from Sora, suddenly fearing the way he was looking at me. No... it wasn't right... he and Kairi... were... I heard Ansem laugh in the background, breaking the silence that had formed so quickly. "How amusing." Ansem chuckled, "It seems what was friendship has developed into something more." He looked at me, a sly smile on his face, "Why don't you tell him, slave? Tell him where you've been... and what you've been _doing_."

The way he said it, the way he was smiling, said it all. He and I both knew that I could never escape him. I stared right through Sora, fighting the tears that had suddenly welled up in my eyes. I couldn't get away, never. I could never be happy, not with Sora. "I'm sorry." I whispered, looking away from Sora. I felt Ansem's arm wrap around my shoulders, but I didn't look up. Ansem was smiling, I could tell without even looking. "I'm so sorry..." I looked up suddenly, beseeching Sora with my eyes, "Please, believe me." My voice was so quiet, so weak. Sora only looked at me, shock and hurt in his eyes. "This is a joke... right?" He whispered, walking over to me slowly, ignoring the Heartless that parted before him. Ansem had abandoned his perch on my shoulders, watching us from the side.

"Tell me you're joking... Riku... please..." There were tears in his eyes. I couldn't bear to look at him. I didn't want to see that hurt, that betrayal, in his eyes, the hurt that I had caused. "Sora... be happy..." I whispered. He froze, watching me with a weird expression. "So it was you..." His small hand brushed against my cheek, making me look at him. There was a longing in his eyes, but also a silent acknowledgement that we could never be together, not as long as Ansem was still alive. "Forgive me..." the tears I had been holding back started pouring down my face freely, and I could see that Sora was also crying. I wanted to kiss him, tell him that it was going to be alright... but that would have hurt him even more than me just walking away. "Forgive me... Sora..." I whispered, moving away from him and into Ansem's waiting arms. I didn't know if I'd ever see him again, and fixed our last moment together in my mind. I wouldn't forget him... ever...

These tears that flow freely

Will never again be shown.

My feelings locked in a chest,

The key lost in the darkness.

I have always loved you,

But always thought it to be

An unrequited love,

A love that can never be returned.

To be continued...

A.M.- Now that I'm thinking about it, I feel bad for Riku and Sora. I've put them in an almost no-win situation. I also feel really bad, because Riku is going to get his ass kicked in the next chapter... I feel bad... reeeeeeeally bad... BUT AT LEAST I CAN COOK MASHED POTATOES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ... don't ask... please... just don't... And, oh yeah, I'm going to St. Louis and spending three days there. I'm leaving today at nine, and coming back on Sunday. Sorry it took me so long to get this one the internet, so enjoy and have fun, for I am _almost _back!!!!

Thanks to all my reviewers for putting up with my tardiness!!!!! I'm sorry that it took so long, but I don't have internet, and most of the computers that my friends have can't upload floppy disks or jump drives... stupid computer... Anyway, thanks again!!!!!!!


	4. The Cost of Love

Disclaimer: Uh... me no hablo engles?

Chapter Four: The Cost of Love

By: Asura Mori

/Riku's Pov/

I felt his hand strike my face for the fifth time that evening, the blow so hard that it made me fall to the floor. I didn't look at Ansem, who was standing over me, his eyes filled with hate and anger. He knew how I felt for Sora and how Sora felt for me, and that pissed him off. I kept my eyes on the ground, feeling his hands entangle in the front of my shirt. He lifted me up, his face staring into mine closely, as if trying to deduce why I had made no reaction what-so-ever to his antics. "Damn you, slave." he hissed, bringing his face closer to my own, "Damn you to hell!"

He threw me from him then, but still I made no reaction. I felt dead inside, like I'd never be able to feel again. I looked up and saw Ansem take a step back. He could see it in my eyes. I didn't want to live anymore and I had given up. I wanted to die. He walked over to me, grabbing me by my hair, but I didn't feel it. I was too far gone. He smashed his lips to mine, trying to engulf me in his own passion. I moved my gaze from his face, staring over the top of his silver hair. I didn't even feel him take off my clothes, grinding against me in heated need. No, the only thing I felt was a sense of the darkness coming to finally claim me.

"I want to die." I whispered, causing Ansem to freeze. He grabbed my shoulders and forced me to look at him, peering directly into my face. "Die? What is death?" Ansem asked, smirking, "Besides... if you die, who will be the one to protect Sora? And Kairi? Who will be the one to protect their happiness?" I looked at him hard for the first time since I'd been seperated from Sora. I hated him. Hated him for so many reasons, but mostly for his knowing when to say certain things. "Go to Hell." I hissed at him, trying to draw away. He grabbed onto my shoulders more tightly, forcing himself against me. "Oh no, Riku. You're going to pay for trying to get away." He narrowed his eyes, smashing his mouth against mine again, "You're going to pay, my little slave."

/Sora's Pov/

I stared at the spot where Riku had been standing in front of me hours ago, clutching my chest so hard that it hurt. My heart felt like it was shattering, one little piece at a time. Riku had been here, right in front of me, and I couldn't even save him... Hot tears formed in my eyes as I remembered his last words to me. _"Forgive me... Sora..."_

I turned around with a gasp upon hearing Riku's voice, but there was no one there. I felt my heart break again, thinking of my dearest friend. I wanted him to be here, by my side, as friends, with no more Ansem, no more Heartless... nothing. I just wanted to go back to our island... with Riku, and live there for the rest of our lives. I let the tears fall, hearing Kairi calling for me. No... I didn't love Kairi... I loved...

"Sora!" I turned at the sound of Kairi's shrill yelp and stared at her blankly as she ran over and grabbed my hands, "We've been looking for you everywhere!" She stopped speaking and let go of my hand, just now seeing the tears, "Sora...? What... happened to you?" I shook my head and wiped away the tears, not wishing to tell her Riku's choice. "It's nothing, Kairi... nothing at all." I whispered, walking right by her and back to Merlin's house. No... I didn't love Kairi... I never had... I just hadn't wanted to admit who I truly loved...

/Riku's Pov/

His hot mouth engulfed my own, as his hands ran down the length of my stomach and my back. I arched into Ansem as his tongue went deeper into my mouth, exploring every little area there was to find. His clothes were already gone, as were my own, and I was, unfortunately, enjoying this. I tried to deepen the kiss, but he pulled away and broke it, smirking down at me. "Oh, no, Riku. I told you, you're going to pay. I never said you were going to enjoy this."

With that, he brought one of his hands up and grabbed my silver hair, yanking down at it hard. I screamed, feeling him pull loose several strands of my long hair. I opened my eyes, only to find his cock in my face. I looked up at Ansem and narrowed my eyes. I refused to give him a blow job. "Do it, bitch. You know you'll enjoy it." he hissed, still holding my hair. When I didn't comply, he forced himself into my mouth, making me choke. I tried to pull away, but he yanked my hair again, driving his cock farther into my mouth. I gagged and tried not to throw up as he started fucking my mouth. I wanted to pull away so badly, and find some mouthwash, but he was holding onto my hair so tightly, that I would have to cut my hair just to get away.

He thrust harder into my mouth, filling it completely. I gagged again, wanting so badly to throw up, but scared of the consequences of doing so. Though... it would be kinda funny to see his pride and joy covered in vomit... though he wouldn't find it so funny... I weighed my options, wondering which fate was worse. Me getting my ass kicked, and possibly raped, for vomiting on him, or letting him continue to fuck my mouth... Hmmmmm... hard decision... Speaking of hard, Ansem had grown very hard in my mouth, and he was speeding up, thrusting even faster and harder into my mouth. My mouth was really sore, and I still wanted to throw up on him. Again, I weighed my options, knowing I had to make a decision... and quick.

Unfortunately, I didn't gather the guts together to puke on him. He continued to fuck my mouth for a few minutes, before he finally came. I went to spit it out, but he grabbed my cheeks and smirked. "Swallow it." I looked at him like, "Fuck you." and he slapped me hard, making me taste blood. I started to spit it out, but he grabbed my cheeks and made me swallow the stuff in my mouth. I choked and started coughing. Ansem just watched me, smiling that self-satisfied grin. I glared at him, still choking and coughing. How I hated him.

He bent down and grabbed my hair again, forcing me to look up at him. "How does it feel, slave?" He hissed, his golden eyes glinting red as he watched me. I glared at him, refusing to answer. He yanked on my hair again, making me wince. "HOW DOES IT FEEL, YOU FUCKING WHORE?!" he screamed at me, slapping me repeatedly across the face. I could taste blood, and I knew it was dripping out of the corners of my mouth. He went to slap me again, and I grabbed his hand. "Are you going to kill me?" I asked calmly. He froze, his golden eyes riveted on my face. "What... did you say?" He asked, watching me. "Are you going to kill me?" I asked again, watching his face, "Cause if you are, just get it over with. You're just wasting both of our time."

I let go of his hand and just stood there, my eyes never leaving his own. He stared at me for a few seconds, then raised his hand again. I didn't even bother to brace myself, nor did I close my eyes. I just... looked at him, waiting. If this was how the rest of my life was going to play out, then, yes, I wanted to die. He arched his hand back, watching my face the whole time. "Just do it." I hissed at him, "Or are you not man enough?" Fury glinted in his eyes and, as he swung his hand at me, I knew that all his anger had been put into this hit. I didn't even blink as his hand hit me in the face, though the pain was unimaginable. I fell to the ground, feeling the blood well up in my mouth again, but unable to do anything about it. I couldn't move, let alone lift my head up to spit the blood out.

I could hear Ansem walking over to me, then felt him move me so that I was lying on my stomach. I knew without looking that he meant to finish the whole deal by fucking me. But it didn't matter. I couldn't feel anything right now. What a sweet release... I didn't even feel it when he thrust into me, using no type of lubricant what-so-ever. I just smiled to myself, seeing only little dots of color. The darkness around me seemed to have amplified, making everything around me seem even darker. /No... it's not that everything's darker... I'm just on the verge of passing out.../ That was my last thought before darkness claimed me, with Ansem fucking my unconscious and unresponsive body.

/Sora's Pov/

I stared out the window in Merlin's house, watching the rain fall. It had just started raining a few minutes ago, as if God himself was crying for someone. As I stared out at the rain, I just knew that Ansem had hurt Riku again, and that made me tighten my fists at my sides. "Damn you, Ansem." I snarled quietly, hoping none of the others around me had heard. I saw Leon look over, a knowing look on his face, but he didn't say anything, only continued to listen to the King and Kairi. I continued to stare out the window, wondering if Riku was all right.

_Because it wasn't Kairi I loved... but Riku..._

These broken hearts that fill our chests,

The grief that threatens to overcome us,

Why is that love is such a burden?  
For love may be a blessing to some,

But to others it is a curse,

For they cannot have the ones they love.

Locked away in a plain ol' box,

Just so they can forget that pain for the ones they love.

To be continued...

A.M.- Poor Riku... and poor Sora... I feel bad, and I can't help but wonder what I should do next... Should Riku die? Should he live? He wants to die so badly... but at the same time he wants to live, if only because of the hope of seeing Sora again... I'm starting to hate Ansem... but at the same time... I feel bad for him also. He does truly love Riku, but he has a hard time showing it. He just wants to be loved in return... I think... Eep... I'm rambling again. ANYWAY!!!!!!! School has now started, and I have access to the internet again!!! So, I'm _technically _back, though that doesn't mean I'll update that fast. I never do anyway... OH YEAH!!! I'm about to put up another story, one that actually has me and my sister in it. I hope you guys like it, because it's a crossover, though you might not find it funny... We in Missouri have weird senses of humor... Oh well, check it out if you have time, please. The first installment is called ANIME MOVIE THEATER!!!!!!! Please, just check it out, and don't judge it too harshly. I'm just a very bored blonde...

THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU AND I'M GLAD YOU LIKE THIS STORY!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU FOR HANGING AROUND AND BOTHERING TO READ MY STORIES, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HAPPY THAT MAKES ME!!!!!!! NOW I JUST NEED COOKIES AND MY DAY WILL BE COMPLETE!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU AGAIN, AND I HOPE YOU GUYS CONTINUE TO READ MY STORIES, WHICH I NOTICE GOT REALLY POPULAR AFTER I REVISED EVERYTHING!!!!!!! THANKS YET AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. In Solitude We Lie

Disclaimer: I think we get it by now, right? Or do I have to state it for you people? ME NO OWN KH IN ANY WAY. Now read the god damn story.

Chapter Five: In Solitude We Lie

By: Asura Mori

/Sora's Pov/

I continued to stare out the window, watching the rain come down harder and harder with each passing minute. Somewhere out there, Riku was hurting inside, and I couldn't do a single thing about it. I clenched my fist, my nails digging into my palms. Hot tears formed in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. I couldn't cry, not here, not now, not when Riku needed me. I wiped the tears away quickly, hating this weakness inside me.

That's when I made a silent decision and started for the door. Leon watched me as I went, nodding his agreement, but not trying to stop me. I nodded back, ignoring Kairi, who was yelling after me. I ignored everyone and walked out the door, my eyes set on only one thing and that was Riku. I was going to find him, no matter what, and bring him back home. _Riku..._

/Riku's Pov/

I opened my eyes upon hearing Sora's voice and looked around for him, a brief moment of joy filtering throughout my body. But he was no where to be seen, and upon further inspection, I found myself to still be in the Realm of Darkness. With a feeling of despair, I fell back onto the floor, lying there with no hope what-so-ever. I recalled easily what Ansem had done to me earlier, then sat up in panic, looking for the silver-haired man. There he was, staring at me from across the room. I stared back at him for a few minutes, then looked away. Ansem's eyes were fixated on me and that made me uneasy. What was the bastard planning...?

I got my answer rather quickly. Ansem got up and walked over to me, grabbing me by my chin and forcing me to look at him. I blanched and tried to look away, but his hand remained firm. He wasn't going to let me go. I looked at his eyes, seeing how blank they were, and panicked again. I tried to escape once more and he tightened his grip, hurting me. I cried out, but he didn't loosen his hold. "Look upon me." he purred, his voice suddenly velvety and soothing. I felt my body relax and fixed my eyes on him, seeing only the love in his eyes. "You've left me no other choice, my dearest Riku. If I don't do something, you'll leave me again." he sounded so sad. I grabbed his hand and rubbed it against my face, closing my eyes at the warmth it emitted.

I opened my eyes and stared at the man, wondering how I could have ever thought he hated me. I smiled, fixating my gaze on his golden eyes. How magnificent they were. How utterly entrancing. I blinked, feeling suddenly very drowsy. I wobbled, then fell into his outstretched arms, letting him embrace me. I leaned against his chest, my eyes heavy with sleep. "How I love you, Riku. And that's why I must do this, or else I will lose you." he whispered, holding me close, his hand running absently through my hair. I smiled and closed my eyes, feeling his prescence even my sleep. "I will do this, if only to keep you."

/Sora's Pov/

I gasped for breath, standing before the castle that had once been Hollow Bastion. For some reason, I had been led to this place, and I knew that Riku was in there. I ran, ignoring the Heartless that appeared around me. I didn't even summon my Keyblade as I ran by them, just kept going, my fear for Riku growing with each step. I ran into the weather beaten castle, panting. I didn't even stop once I entered the castle, although I did notice that there were no Heartless chasing me. A sense of dread filled my entire being and I pushed myself to keep going.

I finally came to the room with the fountain, the place where I had once fought Riku four years back. I stopped running, gasping, but staring straight ahead as I looked upon a figure standing before me. Silver hair brushed the person's shoulders gently as he turned around, his aquamarine eyes fixing on me. I drew in a breath, reaching a hand out to him, my lips parting to form the word. "Riku...!" Riku smiled and extended a hand out to me. "Sora." Tears blinded my vision as I ran over to him, embracing my dearest friend. "Riku!" I snuggled against his chest, breathing in his scent. It was Riku. It was really Riku!

"You're weird." I heard Riku chuckle, drawing away from me. I smiled at him, wiping away the tears that were flowing freely down my face. "Sorry." I shrugged, making Riku smile, "That's just how much I missed you." "Really..." Riku sounded far off now, his gaze fixating on something only he could see. I watched as his eyes clouded, an unknown emotion in his pretty eyes. "Ri... ku...?" I stepped forward, about to shake his shoulders, when he roughly seized me by mine. He stared at me for a minute, a smile on his lips. I stared at his mouth and blushed, thinking about how soft and inviting they looked. "Sora..." I looked up at him, hearing him say my name and loving it. "Riku..." I looked away from him, thinking about his last words to me. There was something that wasn't right here, something that was bugging me.

I looked into his eyes again, my eyes wide as his mouth gently brushed against my own. All thoughts fled my mind as I clutched onto him, my mouth seeking his hungrily. He kissed me with a passion I've never felt, not even with Kairi. I opened my mouth, feeling his tongue pushing at my closed lips, and he slipped in. How sweet he tasted. I opened my eyes, blushing heavily, and looked up at him. That's when I realized what was wrong.

"NO!" I yelled, pushing him away. He landed a few feet away from me, leaning on one hand and balancing on one leg. "What's wrong, Sora? Isn't that what you wanted?" he asked me calmly, looking hurt. I pushed down the lump in my throat and whispered, "You're not Riku. What have you done with Riku?!" The imposter smiled, getting to his feet. "I am Riku, but I'm not. How bright of you." The imposter's eyes narrowed, a black Keyblade forming in his hands. I stared at the Keyblade, knowing it to be Fenrir. But that was impossible... because this wasn't Riku...

"Don't you get it yet?" a cool voice asked. I turned to see Ansem walking down the spiral steps. He stopped at the bottom step and beckoned towards Riku. With a smile, Riku walked over to Ansem, who opened his arms. Riku walked straight into the man's arms and leaned against Ansem's chest, watching me with a small smile. "He's mine now." Ansem said, smiling at me, shock shining in my eyes, "All I've done to him is awakened his inner desires." He lifted Riku's chin up and kissed the willing boy, his eyes glittering with triumph as he smirked at me. "You're lying..." I whispered, backing away, "Riku would... never..."

Riku turned to look at the broken brunette and smiled. "You're wrong, Sora. I love Ansem and he loves me." he stared at me coldly, his aquamarine eyes filled with loathing, "How could you ever think that I could love you, a skinny little brat who doesn't know when to give up?" I stared at Riku, my dearest friend, and secret lover. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Riku... tell me you're joking... Tell me this is all just a sick joke." "Get it through your head, Sora." Riku snarled, coming back towards me, Fenrir posed to attack, "I HATE you." And with that, he struck, Fenrir whirling as it came crashing down upon me.

You hate me?

What is it about me you hate?

Is it my love for you,

Is that what makes you hate?

Or is it the fact

That I never want to lose you?

Hate me if you wish,

But I'll never stop loving you,

Even if it means I have to destroy you

And break my own heart.

To be continued...

A.M.- And thus Riku and Sora are going to face off. There are only two chapters left, which the last is going to be a yaoi scene. YAY!!!!!!! YAOI!!!!!!!! The thing that's up with Riku has to deal with Ansem, but Sora doesn't know that. Poor Sora, he's being forced to fight the man he loves. And poor Riku, who is as confused as ever. sigh Will the love triangle ever cease to exist? Anyway, hope you liked it. Read and review!!!!!!!!!

THANKS YET AGAIN!!!!!!!!! IN THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS OF TROUBLE, I WILL START THANKING PEOPLE BY NAME!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M GLAD YOU GUYS LOVE THE STORY, BUT SADLY WE ARE COMING TO A CLOSE. I HOPE TO HEAR FROM ALL OF YOU LATER IN THE FUTURE!!!!!!!! CHEERS AND HAPPY BOY HUNTING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Amor Vincit Omnia

Disclaimer: sigh I think that because this is the second to last chapter, I shouldn't have to write one of these... sighs, then says in monotone I don't own KH... SO LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MANIACL LAUGHTER

Chapter Six: Amor Vincit Omnia

By: Asura Mori

/Riku's Pov/

When I finally woke up, all I could think about was my love for Ansem. I didn't even comprehend the fact that I was in Hollow Bastion, not in the Realm of Darkness. I stared at the silver-haired man, a loving desire flowing throughout my whole body. He gathered me into his arms and kissed me softly, drawing a small, gutteral moan from my willing body. I broke the kiss and looked up at him, watching as his mouth formed a smile. "Now, no one can seperate us, my dearest Riku." he whispered, nuzzling my neck softly. I moaned, feeling his hands traveling down the length of my body. "A-Ansem..." I threw back my head, his mouth exploring the deeper parts of my neck. "Soon there will be no one left to take you away from me. Never again will you leave me." I arched into his body, my hands tight across his strong back. "No one could have taken me away." I panted, drawing my nails across his back. "Not even Sora?" he asked, his hot breath against my neck. I shook my head, feeling his kisses and bites become more harsh. I let one of my hands fall to my side and grab his length, making him release my neck and arch into me. "Not even him." I hissed, burying my head into his chest as I tightened my grip.

Ansem shivered in my grasp, his hands running through my silver hair. "I like you better this way." he grinned, drawing away from me and capturing my mouth, "Demanding and arrogant." I didn't answer, only let him explore my mouth as his hands were exploring my body. He pullled away from air, then swooped in again, his hands sliding deftly under my shirt. I moaned loudly, feeling his fingers capture my nipples and begin to torture them. I arched into him, our bodies molding perfectly together. He drew away, his breathing ragged. "No..." he said quietly, drawing away from me completely, "We can't do this. Not now. Not with him so nearby." I whimpered, falling to my knees. I needed him so badly, and yet, he was rejecting me. "Ansem..." I moaned, my hands resting on my legs, "Please..."

He shook his head and backed away from me. "Later." he promised, a smile on his face, "First, we must get rid of Sora. Then we can have all the fun we want." I stared at him for a minute, then stood with a smile. I liked this plan. I nodded, then cocked my head to the side, listening. "He's close." I hissed, starting for the door. "Wait." Ansem called after me, drawing me back into him, "We need to make him think you're still on his side. Go to him. Play him. Then kill him." I smiled at him, then pulled away, heading for the door. "Done." I muttered, opening the door and stepping out into the fountain area.

I stood in front of the fountain, waiting for Sora to come. When I heard him gasping behind me, I turned around slowly, forcing a smile onto my face. I watched with silent laughter as he reached out to me and said my name. "Riku...!" I smiled, my eyes trained only on him, and reached out to him, watching as tears formed in his eyes. "Sora." I forced the smile to stay as he ran over to me and embraced me, like we were still friends and nothing had happened between him and me. "Riku!" I could feel him breathing in my scent and could only think about how easy this was.

"You're weird." I chuckled and drew away from him. He smiled at me and wiped away the tears streaming down his face. "Sorry." he shrugged, making me smile at him coldly, thinking how foolish he was, "That's just how much I missed you." "Really..." I looked past him, thinking about how to do this, and how to please Ansem. "Ri... ku...?" I watched as he stepped forward and reached out to shake me, then grabbed his shoulders. There was only one way to do this. I stared at him, trying to keep a look of disgust off of my face, placing a smile on my face as he blushed. "Sora..." I whispered, drawing close to him, knowing how conflicted he must have been feeling at this moment. "Riku..." he looked away from me, a mask of confusion on his face as I drew even closer.

I brushed my lips against his and laughed silently as his eyes widened. Sora was loving this attention. His hands clutched at my back, trying to deepen the kiss. I chuckled silently and pressed my tongue against his closed lips. If this was what he wanted before he died, then I guess he could have it. He parted his lips, allowing me entrance into his small mouth. Then something went wrong and snapped. His mouth was so warm, so inviting. I pushed into him, feeling a carnal desire building up inside as I kissed the smaller boy. I opened my eyes to see him blushing heavily and felt my pants tighten. What was wrong with me? That's when he pushed me away, his eyes wide.

"NO!" he yelled, sending me flying a few feet away. I landed badly, with one knee on the floor and one hand supporting me. I looked at him calmly, all feeling of desire gone. "What's wrong, Sora? Isn't that what you wanted?" I asked, sounding hurt, but I knew the jig was up. Sora knew something was wrong. I watched him swallow, then whisper, "You're not Riku. What have you done with Riku?!" I smiled at him and stood up, eyeing him as I did. "I am Riku, but I'm not. How bright of you." I hissed, narrowing my eyes, calling Fenrir to my hands. He watched me with wide eyes, horror shining the brightest in those blue orbs. I knew what he was thinking, and I smiled. He didn't think I was Riku, but I was. How foolish of him.

"Don't you get it yet?" I turned at the voice of my lover, a smile on my face. When he beckoned towards me and opened his arms, I walked over to him and laid my head upon his chest, my eyes trained on Sora the whole time, with a small smile etched onto my face. "He's mine now." Ansem smiled, holding me close. I could tell that Sora was shocked, that he didn't want to believe a word Ansem was saying, that the idiot would need some convincing. "All I've done to him is awakened his inner desires." Ansem continued, grabbing my chin. I met him in the middle, kissing him just as hard as he kissed me, my eyes still on Sora. Something broke inside the brunette, smothering him completely. "You're lying..." he whispered, backing away from us, "Riku would... never..."

Anger flared through me and I pushed away from Sora, a cold smile forming on my lips. "You're wrong, Sora." I hissed, loving the way he was suffering, "I love Ansem and he loves me. How could you ever think that I could love you, a skinny little brat who doesn't know when to give up?" He stared at me like I was an illusion. Rage coursed through my body, making me walk towards him as he whispered, "Riku... tell me you're joking... Tell me this is all just a sick joke." "Get it through your head, Sora." I snarled, brandishing Fenrir at him, "I HATE you." I ran at him then, Fenrir raised to attack.

/Sora's Pov/

I jumped back, barely dodging Riku's first attack. I looked up, only to find him in my face. "Just give up Sora!" Riku snarled, swinging Fenrir down at me. My Keyblade materialized in my hands, blocking the attack, but his attack still brought me to my knees. "Ri... ku..." I gasped as he drove me to the ground. "Burn in Hell." he hissed, his eyes flashing a violent green. I fell to one knee, sweat already pouring down my forehead. I could hear Ansem laughing somewhere in the background, but I kept my eyes on Riku. My Riku.

Tears filled my eyes as I looked upon my friend. I couldn't do this. I couldn't fight him again, not like this. "Riku... please..." He stared at me for a few seconds, before throwing back his head and laughing. "You're pleading?" he smiled cruelly, tightening his grip on Fenrir, "How pathetic." He forced me to both knees, before disarming me completely. I watched in silent horror as my Keyblade flew from my hands and across the room. I turned my head slowly to look back at Riku, my mind watching in slow motion as he brought Fenrir down upon me. I closed my eyes, a fixed image of me and him running the length of the beach, thinking nothing could tear us apart. Tears filled my eyes and fell down my cheeks, keeping that image alive inside my heart as I waited for it all to end.

/Riku's Pov/

My attack stopped just above his head, my hand shaking as a sudden emotion burned inside me. I stared down at the pathetic child before me, his eyes closed and tears streaming down his face. I tried to force Fenrir down, tried to end my problems once and for all, but something was holding me back. It was like I was looking down at myself and Sora, seeing everything from another person's view. I looked at myself, a deep sadness coursing throughout my body. I didn't want to hurt Sora, I didn't want to...

Sora looked up at me, opening his beautiful blue eyes, tears still falling down his pale cheeks. "Riku... please come back... please..." I stared down at the boy, my hand still shaking with indecision. "Do it." I heard Ansem hiss, an echo resounding inside my own head. I closed my eyes as pain shot through my head, making me wince and almost let go of Fenrir. _Don't... do... it..._ I glanced around, confused upon hearing my own voice. "Do it." I heard Ansem yell at me. I looked down at Sora, his eyes were still on me. "Riku..." A low groan rose up from my chest, passing through my lips. My hand was still shaking, Fenrir still poised over the younger boy's head. I couldn't turn my head to look back at Ansem, but I knew he was watching, waiting for me to finish the defenseless brunette.

Sora stood up slowly, his eyes staying on mine. "Riku..." he whispered, drawing closer to me. "S-stay back...!" I snarled at him half-heartedly, retreating back a step, but keeping Fenrir out before me. "What are you doing?! Riku! Finish him! NOW!" Sora stepped towards me, his arms outstretched. "Riku... please... come back... Riku..." Fresh tears streamed down his face as he reached for me, his heart breaking with every step. I watched from a far away place in my mind, my body not responding to anything I said.

When he was only a few steps away from me, I finally reacted. I watched in horror as I raised Fenrir, my eyes as cold as ice. I opened my mouth to scream as I struck Sora down, his eyes wide with disbelief. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed, forcing myself back. I stared at my fallen friend, whose eyes were closed. I fell to my knees as everything came flooding back to me. I had let Ansem brainwash me again... and I had fought Sora... and struck him down... I crawled over to my friend, dropping Fenrir. "Sora..." I reached out to him, my hand shaking as tears fell down my face, "Sora... please... get up... Sora..." I shook him gently, trying to rouse him, chuckling softly. "Come on, Sora. Stop playing." I shook him a little harder, the tears falling even faster, "Come on, this isn't funny. You and me gotta go back to the island, see Kairi and everyone else. Come on." I cried, shaking him repeatedly, "COME ON, DAMN YOU! WAKE UP!!! THIS ISN'T FUCKING FUNNY ANYMORE!!! SORA!!!!!!!" I picked him up, holding him to my chest, and started rocking, tears streaming down my face. "SORA!!!! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME YOU BASTARD!!!!! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE AGAIN!!!!"

The whole time I sat there, screaming at Sora, Ansem never moved, only watched me with his golden eyes. I ignored him and pretended he wasn't there, that I was still on the island with Sora and Kairi, living happily with them. "Come on..." I begged, my voice hoarse, "Sora... please... come back..." I closed my eyes, burying my face in his hair, my tears flowing down my face freely. "Sora..." I shivered, drawing him away from me and looking at his face. He looked so peaceful, so serene. Fresh tears formed in my eyes, but I wiped them away. I laid him down on the floor, his hands at his sides. I looked away from him, thinking only of how much he looked like Kairi when she had lost her heart. I could hear Ansem moving towards me, his pace even and cool. I stood up, my back to him.

"Riku. It's over. We can finally be together." he said behind me, his voice cool and collected. "Fuck you and your peace." I snarled, turning to glare at him. His golden eyes were sad as he stared at me, his hands at his sides. "My best friend is dead because of you and your fucking love." I walked over to him, grabbing by the front of his shirt, "And for what?!" I screamed at him, more tears streaming down my face. "For what did he die?! Because you felt like he had to?!" I pushed him away, hearing him fall to the ground, but I didn't care. I walked away from him and picked up my Keyblade. I turned on him, my eyes cold. "Riku..." he whispered, looking up at me pleadingly. "Go to Hell." I whispered back, more tears in my eyes. But they weren't for Sora this time. They were for me. "Good-bye, Ansem."

His golden eyes never left mine as I stabbed him through the heart, only showing grief. He smiled at me and closed his eyes, freeing me from his spell. "You know..." he whispered, his body fading back into the darkness, "I did... love you..." I closed my eyes, my hands closed tightly upon Fenrir. Tears leaked from the sides of my eyes, streaming down my face. I opened my eyes again, watching as he vanished into the darkness, leaving me sitting there alone. I stared up at the ceiling as the tears continued to flow, Fenrir vanishing from my hands. "Good-bye..." I said, dropping my head and letting myself slump to the floor. Ansem was gone... and so... was Sora... I closed my eyes and fell, my body slamming into the ground, with my hand outstretched in front of me. The last thing I saw before I lost conscious was Sora.

Where do you go

When all the lights go out?

Your cries haunt me

As I run through these deserted halls.

Seeking salvation,

I run past you,

Hating myself for what I've done.

Forgive me for leaving you,

My golden-eyed demon.

To be continued...

A.M.- It's not over yet, people. There's still one more chapter to go. But what could happen next? With Ansem and Sora gone, what's Riku to do now? Find out in the last installment of TROUBLE!!!!!!!!!!!! Read and review, but please... don't kill me...

Okay, I lied. I'm starting the thx to my reviewers in the next chapter. It's only because this one got too long. But don't worry. I WILL THANK EVERYBODY WHO REVIEWED PROPERLY IN THE FINAL CHAPTER, SO STAY TUNED!!!!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh yeah, about the title... it's Latin. It means, "Love Conquers All." SEE YOU NEXT TIME!!!!!!!


	7. The Ashes of Time

Disclaimer: This is the final chapter, so I guess I could say it... ME NO OWN KH IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM!!!!!!!! SO LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE AND STOP TRYING TO SUE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (jk, nobody has tried to sue me... yet...)

Announcement: Because this is the last chapter and I'm bored, I'm gonna do the final chapter in third person view. ENJOY!!!!!!

Chapter Seven: The Ashes of Time

By: Asura Mori

Three months had passed since he'd last been on this island, but to Riku it seemed it had been an eternity. Everything had changed, even the sea and the sand seemed different to him, more pure and brighter than ever before. He couldn't stare at anything to long without his eyes hurting, but for some reason he couldn't stop looking out to the sea. The sea was what had started this whole adventure, this whole affair with "other worlds," but now, it was finally over... or was it?

He looked away from the sea, his aquamarine eyes closed in silent thought. Was it all really over? That kind of thinking had led to the last event with Ansem, drawing him back into the world of darkness. He opened his eyes, glaring out at the sea. He knew it wasn't the sea's fault, but still, he needed something to blame, something to make him feel more... satisfied with what he'd done. But nothing could soothe the ache in his heart, the one that occasionally called out to a man who was only a dream now.

_Why do you insist that it was only a dream, Riku?_ He heard his voice often now, sometimes even a caress or two, but when he would turn, there would only be the wind. He turned now, knowing he was only hurting himself even more. _But that's half the fun, Riku. You never know what might happen._ His eyes widened as they fixated on the ghostly image of the man. "Stay where you belong, Ansem." Riku whispered, his heart breaking and tears forming in his eyes, "Stay in my memories and let me be." _You called me and so, I remain, not yet dead, but yet... not alive. What do _you_ want, Riku, my dear slave? _"I take no pleasure in your death, or the fact that I am the one who had to kill you. Leave me in peace, wraith." Riku looked away from the silver-haired man, trying not to look into those golden orbs. He didn't need to fall into that trap again, let alone put himself in that position again.

_But, you can't forget. You can't forget all those nights we spent together, me warming your bed. _Riku could hear Ansem chuckling and turned to regard the dead man's ghost, his eyes searching for the truth in that golden gaze. "You knew that I wouldn't stay with you." Riku said sadly, his eyes level with Ansem's, "You knew that I could never return your love, and yet you still tried... why? Did you really...?" Ansem looked at him, his eyes kind for once. _Whether you choose to deceive yourself is your own choice, my Riku. But... _Ansem shook his head, a sad smile on his face. _You can never change what is fact. I did truly love you... but now... you will never truly know that._ Riku watched as the older man's image faded away, but he could tell that Ansem was still there. "No... I can't forget... nor can I deny you... So what am I supposed to do?" Riku screamed into the fading sunlight, "Am I supposed to allow you to haunt my every waking thought? Am I supposed to accept that you're finally gone? That I can finally, truly, live my life? I can't accept that!" _What you want isn't always what you get, Riku. You can't change the fact that I love you, or that you, somewhere deep in your heart, also love me. But... we could rectify that situation. _Ansem was whispering now, his cool touch flitting across Riku's bare mid-drif. Riku shivered, leaning into the touch as he felt Ansem's mouth against his ear. But that was impossible... Ansem was dead... wasn't he?

_I don't have to be dead, Riku. You could bring me back and we could be one again. We could learn to love each other... we could even become lovers. No master... no slave... Equal lovers... All you have to do... is _want _me to come back._ Riku didn't answer, only walked away from the man, his eyes focusing on the sea. "As long as I want you back..." He turned to regard Ansem, his eyes lacking any and all emotion. Ansem nodded, a small smirk on his face. Riku smiled and shook his head, his eyes laughing at Ansem silently. "What kind of fool do you think I am?" Riku's eyes hardened, making the ghostly man step back. "Get out of my head and go back to where you came from, Ansem. Stay in the Hell you created for yourself. I will not drown along side you." Riku whispered, his eyes brimming with tears, "Fade into the darkness you covet so much. I choose to be without you, even though you hold a piece of my heart. Leave me, incubus, for I will not relinquish my soul to you." Ansem only smiled at Riku as his body started to fade away. _As you wish, Riku. But remember, I will be waiting for you, for when you call for me again. I will wait for you... in Hell._

Riku sat on the ground hard as Ansem disappeared completely, wrapping his arms around himself as he started to cry. No, he couldn't go into the darkness again, or else he would never come out again. The tears rolled down his face, but he refused to voice his sadness, instead allowing his body to shudder with every dry sob. "Riku..." he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder, but didn't lift his head. He wiped the tears away before looking at his guest. He cracked a smile at his friend, his eyes still red. "Hey... don't ever ask me to fake your death again... Sora." Sora smiled down at his friend, extending his hand out to Riku. "Come on." he grinned, "Kairi's waiting for us back home." Riku stood without his friend's help, scoffing, "I could care less." Sora smiled at his friend and grabbed Riku's hand. "Did you finally make peace with him?" Sora asked, gripping Riku's hand tightly. Riku looked down at their enclosed hands, then smiled. "Yeah... he's finally gone. I can finally rest." Sora grinned wickedly as his friend. "Not just yet." Riku laughed, tearing his hand away from Sora's and running ahead. "Who said we're were going to do that? You'll have to catch me first." Riku laughed again before dashing down to the docks, with Sora chasing after him.

"Hey, Sora... I don't think this is really a good idea..." Riku mumbled, lying on Sora's bed half-naked. Sora peeked his head around the corner, his shirt gone. "Why not?" he asked, examining Riku's well-toned chest. Riku blushed and looked away from Sora, realizing where his friend was looking. "Look... you don't have any experience and I've never really... well... been on _top._" Sora blinked at his friend, before grinning evilly. "Do you mean to tell me that you were on the _bottom_? You, of all people, was the _uke?_" Sora laughed even harder when Riku turned a darker red. "Shut up!" Riku threw a pillow at him, which Sora dodged, still laughing, "At least I ain't the forty-year-old virgin!" Sora stopped laughing and glared at Riku, who was now grinning, "HEY! I'm not that old!" Sora jumped on the bed as Riku scrambled to get away, laughing. Sora grabbed Riku's pants, trying to keep his friend from running, but Riku continued to try and run.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!!!!!!!!!! Riku turned a bright shade of red, and even Sora was blushing. Riku turned his head slowly to see his whole back-end exposed in front of Sora's face. Riku sat down very quickly, placing his hands over his crotch just in case. "Oh, the humiliation..." Riku mumbled, grabbing his head. "You shouldn't be ashamed, Riku..." Sora said quietly, turning red, "You've got a nice ass." Riku glared at Sora, "Like I wanna hear that from a guy!" Sora got angry then, spitting out what first came to mind, "Well, it's not like I let Ansem fu----" He stopped, turning a deep scarlet. Riku looked at him, hurt, and started to get up and leave. "Wait!!! Riku," Sora jumped off of the bed and tackled Riku, bringing the older boy to the floor, "Don't go. I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." Riku looked at him, his eyes narrowed. "You... didn't mean it...?" he asked, a small smile on his face. Sora nodded, still lying on top of Riku. "Fool." Riku chuckled, grabbing Sora's chin and kissing him softly on the lips, "You know you meant every word. You can't lie too well."

Sora blushed heatedly, feeling Riku's mouth moving over his jaw. "I thought you didn't want to do this..." he said, trembling as Riku's hand slid deftly up his shirt. "Well, I lied too." Riku mumbled, drawing his teeth against the side of Sora's face. "For someone who was never on top." Sora said through gritted teeth, "You sure know how to turn a person on." "That's because I was a dominating uke." Riku chuckled, his hand finally resting on the small of Sora's back. By this time, Riku was sitting up, with Sora sitting his lap, his legs on either side of Riku's prone figure. Feeling Riku's hand settle on his back, Sora arched his body slowly into Riku's, holding back a moan. Riku was good... too good...

He smiled as he slid his finger across Sora's jaw, teasing the brunette's soft mouth with his punishing lips. Sora could barely suppress a moan as Riku placed a hand on the inside of his leg, so very near to his already semi-erect member. Riku's hand slid teasingly across the coarse fabric, only encouraged by the soft pants emitting from the gasping brunette. "Riku..." Sora pressed his body deeper into Riku's touch, his body burning for the other boy. Riku grinned, his hand running lightly over the bulge in Sora's pants. "Not fair..." Sora gasped, arching into the hand over his crotch. "Needy, aren't we?" Riku raised an eyebrow at the younger boy, but Sora just sat there, shivering in ecstasy. Riku was touching him, holding him... All his dreams were finally starting to come true...

"Hey..." His dream was shattered at the sound of Riku's voice. He looked down at the older boy, whose aquamarine eyes were fixated on his own blue orbs. "Won't Kairi be kinda... upset? About all... you know..." Riku turned scarlet, remembering how close Sora and Kairi had seemed. An image of those two kissing on the beach filled his mind and he flinched, remembering the love they had once shared. Had he destroyed that? "Riku..." Sora looked at Riku, trying to catch his attention, but the older boy was in another world. "Riku... it wouldn't have lasted between me and her... We were different... and..." He stopped, not knowing what to really say. No, he and Kairi weren't different. They could have been together... but...

Riku pulled away from Sora then, getting up and walking over to where his shirt lay discarded on the floor. "I'm sorry Sora... but I can't..." his heart, although filled with grief, refused to let his eyes spill the tears that lingered there, "Sora... We aren't meant to be lovers..." He walked away, leaving Sora sitting on the floor, open-mouthed. Maybe someday, somewhere in the future, they could try this again, but right now... Nothing could be between them...

_You push away love so easily, my Riku. Why do you torment yourself so much? _He turned at the sound of Ansem's voice and found the man standing behind him, more solid than before. "Let me guess..." Riku said dryly, although he seriously just wanted to cry, "You've come back to try and convince me to bring you back to this earth. Well, fuck you. I'm done playing puppet master. Go and find a new fuck toy." He turned to walk away, but the man just appeared in front of him. _Why so hasty, Riku? You and I could do so many great things together... All you have to do is let me inside... And we could give birth to the darkness again... my dearest... Riku._

"Why do you want me so badly to be by your side?" Riku asked, his body trembling. He wanted to give into Ansem again, to be dominated... to be his slave... but he had just escaped from all of that... so why...? _You already know the answer to your question, Riku. _Ansem said with a smile, his arms reaching out for Riku. Riku walked dumbly over, feeling Ansem's arms encircle around his shoulders. _Because I love you._ Riku snuggled his head into Ansem's chest, already feeling the man becoming solid again. He sighed, content. It didn't matter anymore if he fell into darkness... He was already lost.

The ashes of time

That fall into the sea

Are calling out to you

They tell of a memory long ago

When love was a thing played with

And freedom was a joke.

I am no longer free

To decide my own fate.

The End...

A.M.- And that's how it ends, with Riku going back into darkness. I will say this now. This story will not continue, unfortunately. I'm leaving it here, because I thought the ending should be anti-climatic. I hope you guys enjoyed the story and pray that you'll enjoy my other stories. SEE YA!!!!!!!!!!!

HERE'S MY THANKS TO ALL OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Heart Br0ken

Exquisitegreen

Ally

Anonymous

YinYangWhiteTiger

Gothedess

NinjaMatty

Sunsetreloaded

Sephriroth-For-President

Moonyasha

TwilightsgreyAngel

ChibiFrubaGirl

Ryu Kyoko

Crazy-kins

Yuri Angel of Yaoi

Disbanded Matrimony

THANK YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. The Ashes of Time Alternate

Asura: After much deliberation, I have decided to make an alternate ending for this story. Don't be so amazed. I've put a lot of thought into this and have read my reviews for this story over and over, and I realize that a lot of people weren't happy with the ending of this story. So, for the hell of it, I'm going make an alternate ending. Yay!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor do I even own my sanity. Now that that's been clarified… Let's get on with it!

Alternate Ending: The Ashes of Time

By: Asura Mori

Three months had passed since he'd last been on this island, but to Riku it seemed it had been an eternity. Everything had changed, even the sea and the sand seemed different to him, more pure and brighter than ever before. He couldn't stare at anything too long without his eyes hurting, but for some reason he couldn't stop looking out to the sea. The sea was what had started this whole adventure, this whole affair with "other worlds," but now, it was finally over... or was it?

He looked away from the sea, his aquamarine eyes closed in silent thought. Was it all really over? That kind of thinking had led to the last event with Ansem, drawing him back into the world of darkness. He opened his eyes, glaring out at the sea. He knew it wasn't the sea's fault, but still, he needed something to blame, something to make him feel more... satisfied with what he'd done. But nothing could soothe the ache in his heart, the one that occasionally called out to a man who was only a dream now.

_Why do you insist that it was only a dream, Riku?_ He heard his voice often now, sometimes even a caress or two, but when he would turn, there would only be the wind. He turned now, knowing he was only hurting himself even more. _But that's half the fun, Riku. You never know what might happen._ His eyes widened as they fixated on the ghostly image of the man.

"Stay where you belong, Ansem." Riku whispered, his heart breaking and tears forming in his eyes, "Stay in my memories and let me be." _You called me and so, I remain, not yet dead, but yet... not alive. What do _you_ want, Riku, my dear slave? _"I take no pleasure in your death, nor in the fact that I am the one who had to kill you. Leave me in peace, wraith." Riku looked away from the silver-haired man, trying not to look into those golden orbs. He didn't need to fall into that trap again, let alone put himself in that position again.

_But, you can't forget. You can't forget all those nights we spent together, me warming your bed. _Riku could hear Ansem chuckling and turned to regard the dead man's ghost, his eyes searching for the truth in that golden gaze. "You knew that I wouldn't stay with you." Riku said sadly, his eyes level with Ansem's, "You knew that I could never return your love, and yet you still tried... why? Did you really...?"

Ansem looked at him, his eyes kind for once. _Whether you choose to deceive yourself is your own choice, my Riku. But... _Ansem shook his head, a sad smile on his face. _You can never change what is fact. I did truly love you... but now... you will never truly know that._ Riku watched as the older man's image faded away, but he could tell that Ansem was still there. "No... I can't forget... nor can I deny you... So what am I supposed to do?" Riku screamed into the fading sunlight, "Am I supposed to allow you to haunt my every waking thought? Am I supposed to accept that you're finally gone? That I can finally, truly, live my life? I can't accept that!"

_What you want isn't always what you get, Riku. You can't change the fact that I love you, or that you, somewhere deep in your heart, also love me. But... we could rectify that situation. _Ansem was whispering now, his cool touch flitting across Riku's bear mid-drift. Riku shivered, leaning into the touch as he felt Ansem's mouth against his ear. But that was impossible... Ansem was dead... wasn't he?

_I don't have to be dead, Riku. You could bring me back and we could be one again. We could learn to love each other... we could even become lovers. No master... no slave... Equal lovers... All you have to do... is _want _me to come back._ Riku didn't answer, only walked away from the man, his eyes focusing on the sea. "As long as I want you back..." He turned to regard Ansem, his eyes lacking any and all emotion. Ansem nodded, a small smirk on his face.

Riku smiled and shook his head, his eyes laughing at Ansem silently. "What kind of fool do you think I am?" Riku's eyes hardened, making the ghostly man step back. "Get out of my head and go back to where you came from, Ansem. Stay in the Hell you created for yourself. I will not drown along side you." Riku whispered, his eyes brimming with tears, "Fade into the darkness you covet so much. I choose to be without you, even though you hold a piece of my heart. Leave me, incubus, for I will not relinquish my soul to you."

Ansem only smiled at Riku as his body started to fade away. _As you wish, Riku. But remember, I will be waiting for you, for when you call for me again. I will wait for you... in Hell._

Riku sat on the ground hard as Ansem disappeared completely, wrapping his arms around himself as he started to cry. No, he couldn't go into the darkness again, or else he would never come out again. The tears rolled down his face, but he refused to voice his sadness, instead allowing his body to shudder with every dry sob.

"Riku..." he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder, but didn't lift his head. He wiped the tears away before looking at his guest. He cracked a smile at his friend, his eyes still red. "Hey... don't ever ask me to fake your death again... Sora."

Sora smiled down at his friend, extending his hand out to Riku. "Come on." he grinned, "Kairi's waiting for us back home." Riku stood without his friend's help, scoffing, "I could care less." Sora smiled at his friend and grabbed Riku's hand. "Did you finally make peace with him?" Sora asked, gripping Riku's hand tightly. Riku looked down at their enclosed hands, then smiled. "Yeah... he's finally gone. I can finally rest." Sora grinned wickedly as his friend.

"Not just yet." Riku laughed, tearing his hand away from Sora's and running ahead. "Who said we were going to do that? You'll have to catch me first." Riku laughed again before dashing down to the docks, with Sora chasing after him.

**One Year Later…**

Riku stared out at the same ocean as before, his aquamarine eyes glowing in the fading light. Next to him stood Sora, their hands clasped tightly together. Both had gotten taller, though Riku know towered over the brunette, but neither really seemed to care. A lot had happened in the last year, though it had mostly consisted of the extermination of the last of the Heartless and Nobodies. And now, finally, it was all over.

Finally, they could resume their lives.

Sora glanced over at his companion, who was regarding the sea with quiet interest. He couldn't help but wonder if Riku was thinking of Ansem right this minute. The thought invoked his jealousy, though he did well to hide it…

"Riku, what are you thinking about?" Or not. Riku turned to look at his lover, a half-smile on his lips. "The sea. It's changed so much since the last time I was here." He closed his eyes, that weird half-smile still on his face. "The feeling of regret and guilt that used to permeate from here has all but faded."

"Regret? Riku?" Sora was confused, but that was okay. Riku patted the brunette's head affectionately, his aquamarine eyes shining with amusement. "It's all right, Sora. There is no place within my heart for that man anymore. He is finally gone." Then his tone turned teasing, "Why, are you jealous? Of a dead man?"

"Of course not!" Sora pouted prettily, making Riku laugh. The brunette was so easy to tease. He pulled his friend close, feeling Sora melt against him easily. Really, the Keyblade Master was exactly like a cat sometimes! So easy to please, unlike others he knew. "Sora, you do know I love only you now, right?" He whispered, holding the other male tightly.

Sora nodded against the silver-haired male's chest, tickling Riku's chin with his spiky hair. "I know that Riku, but… sometimes it feels like you're going to go away again. Like something is trying to take you away from me." He confided, feeling suddenly shy. Riku glanced down at the brunette, his face unreadable. Then he relaxed, letting out a small laugh. "Go away again? Why would I? I'm happy here, with you."

The Keyblade Master snuggled up against Riku, though his thoughts were still troubled. Even though he felt reassured by Riku's statement, the feeling still remained that something was about to happen… something that would take Riku away from him…

0-0-0-0-0-0

Their love-making that night was quick and had no feeling in it. Riku seemed distracted, not really paying attention to what he was doing. More than once Sora whimpered in pain, breaking the silver-haired male out of his trance for a little while, but then he would slowly revert back to his dazed state.

Finally Sora got tired of it. "Riku, what's wrong? You've been silent all night." Riku blinked, coming out of his trance once again. "What?" Then he sighed. "I'm sorry Sora. I'm just… distracted. A lot's been going on lately and it seems like we've been running around exterminating Heartless and Nobodies for the majority of our lives. I just can't believe that we got them all… and that our job is now over…"

Sora blinked, then looked at Riku with an odd expression. "That's what's bugging you? The lack of a job? Riku," here he grabbed Riku's chin, forcing the other male to look at him, "we're finally done. We can resume our normal lives and continue on as we should have. Never again will we have to watch our backs at night, waiting for some Heartless to sneak up and attack us. Like you said earlier, we are finally free."

Riku smiled, his eyes sad. "But that won't stop the nightmares, nor will it bring back all the people who were lost during that time period. You know they haunt me, as if they blame me for their deaths. As well they should. At one point I was the one who brought about their demises. Why shouldn't they haunt me?"

But Sora wouldn't hear of it. "No. You've done your job, atoned for what you did. Out of all of us, you had the heaviest cross to bear. You accepted the darkness, cast it aside, and then took it up again to help your friends. You fought from the inside to help us all. You have done enough. Let your ghosts rest in piece."

The silver-haired teen smiled serenely, ruffling his younger lover's spiky hair. "Your heart is kind, Sora. And so pure…" He kissed the brunette's head and laid his head on Sora's shoulder, the smile still on his face. "Even with the whole world against me, I know that you will always be there to catch me when I fall… I swear, sometimes you're just too good for me."

"Riku…" Sora hugged his boyfriend to him, tears streaming down his face for no reason that he could name. He held his friend and lover, wishing only that he could take away all of the older teen's pain.

And that's when he knew… it wasn't a person that was taking Riku away from him. It was guilt. Guilt was tearing away at the silver-haired teen's soul, forcing him further and further away from Sora. He held his dearest friend close, muttering softly into Riku's soft mane of silver. "It was never your fault, Riku… never…"

"… So please… don't leave me…ever again… please… Riku."

The (Alternate) End…

Asura: (sighs) It seems like I can't come up with nothing but sad endings these days. But at least Riku and Sora are together in this one. As we all know, the two of them together can fix anything, so I have no doubts as to how their relationship will proceed from here. Unfortunately, this is where the story ends. If you want a happy ending, then you'll have to insert it yourself. :D (Which many of you could probably do a better job at that than I.)

So, I will leave the ending up to your interpretation. That way, we all have a little fun with it. My personally belief: Riku stops blaming himself for everything that happened and him and Sora resume their lives… as friends and lovers. :D Thank you all for reading this story and I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.

Thank you all.

-Asura Mori


End file.
